


interlude: save the lions

by zero



Series: The Rude Awakening of Poetry Lunedream [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Interlude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 10:45:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14872268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero/pseuds/zero
Summary: lets meet cathode raybans, and learn about her world





	interlude: save the lions

cool anime maid  
skating down the street  
looking for something  
a bite to eat  
cool anime maid  
in the middle of the road  
dude whoa  
there she goes  
is that cathode  
raybans, the cool anime maid?  
they say shes so cool she was born in the shade  
her girlfriend eats her out when her thighs are splayed  
cool anime maid  
wish i had your life  
but im working in the kitchen  
with my  
kitchen knife  
and i have no wife  
cool anime maid  
why cant we all be more like you...

 

interlude: save the lions

cathode raybans is the coolest cat in town. good times, hot girls, it could have lasted forever. but unknown to her, a great darkness is brewing on the cortical horizon of her world... she spends her days at the boardwalk unknowing, happy, but out at sea, beneath the surf, there are monsters whose song is stirring... they come to her in dreams, their hideous silhouette reflected in her shades... oh to know coolness... to know friends...

friends...

friends...

cathode raybans' status: legendary. her tricks are dope, her rhymes are ill, steals your heart like a pie off a windowsill. she cuts a mixtape in the darkness and the lapping waves and the gulls and the free museums and the wax museums and the carnival and the freak show and the rollercoasters all serve as her muse. she lives this life. her best friend is another cool dog named Hots Wolfers, literally a dog person though. shes pretty good with graffiti too. she has some tattoos. tattoos of dragons and scorpions and lions. she dreams sometimes about lions. she loves the lions, which had, until recently, at that point in her world, been an endangered species. lions...

fanged creatures in tooth and claw. fuzzy mammals in prides and groups, stalking like powerful beasts on the savannah, the wide open plains of far off countries. savannahs that were, in cathode raybans' world, too close for comfort. we normally think of a savannah as a uniquely african invention, but to cathode raybans, the savannahs were nearby. she lived in a swampy seaside sort of area reminiscent of jersey, but a few hours drive away there were plains. it was mysterious like that. geologists puzzled over the domain, seeking truth in the rock. sometimes she would see lions in the zoo at the boardwalk. elder lions... ancient lions... in the limelight of the zoo they seemed neutered. she was too cool to really give it much mind at the time, but deep down, beneath her facade, she did wonder... what if this great, thwarted creature could speak? what were its secrets, its history? did it house a complete, mystery dialectic all its own?

cathode raybans spends a lot of her time doing kickflips and skate tricks. she is not much for conversation. she prefers to communicate in stylish maneuvers. her sole friend is, as mentioned, hots wolfers, a cool dog who mans the hot dog stand. he gets salty about his job, sometimes. he has a crush on the fried chicken girl, whos ass is thicker than the buckets she serves. she hates his slimy guts, and praises the sun deity

the sun is amazing  
incredible too  
maunder minimum  
death to the enemy

that was the credo of the solar church, whose residence was known far and wide. secret whispers of the moon gods were sometimes uttered, but heard by few, and dismissed out of hand. rather than inquisition alternative faiths, they were simply not admitted into consensus reality.

for her, it was originally a summer job. shes cool with cathode raybans, though. cathode raybans is an agnostic. shes too cool to think about religion.

sometimes she hangs out under the boardwalk, where the water laps against the rocks, and the sand and the needles in the sand form an alternative landscape of darkness, depravity, and decay. this place is an unconscious hangout for derelicts and grumps. sometimes cabals of nightmares plot their political schemes here. she likes them. the nightmares are pale and pasty, but theyre not bad. they dress in all black and smear themselves with makeup. they have fangs, talons, needles, hooked appendages, sunken apertures like windows in glass, leather, chains. they are a strange folk, but as said, cathode raybans loves the light and the shadow equally. nothing is cooler than an open mind.

her girlfriend is the most mysterious of all. who is she? its true they have an open relationship. cathode raybans is married to her image, in a sense. but her story... well, who knows with them.

charitable soul: donate! donate to save the lions  
hots wolfers: awoo! i just got off work! time to hit the beach and get my tan  
cathode raybans: i think im gonna donate to that guy  
hots wolfers: who cares about that?  
cathode raybans: i mean, youre right. but it just seems like the right thing to do. even though, i mean, any charitable organization appropriates funds for its managerial staff anyways. i still feel like helping out, however.  
hots wolfers: thats unlike you. whats up?  
cathode raybans: dont worry about it. i just get this feeling...  
cathode raybans: they might not be here much longer


End file.
